Maybe Tomorrow
by jesuislacamera
Summary: The OTH gang for different reasons have all been sent over to the Holly Ivy Institute, a school for privileged troubled teens. Can they over come their problems & help each other through? Updated April 08
1. Leaving It All Behind

**Maybe Tomorrow**

The OTH gang for different reasons have all been sent over to the Holly Ivy Institute, a school for privileged troubled teens. Can they over come their problems & help each other through?

**Background info**

They all live in different cities.

Brooke Davis comes from the rich family that we see on the show but her family is a lot closer than they are on the show. She has been falsely accused of something but her parents do not believe her side of the story therefore she has ended up at the HII.

Lucas Scott-Roe comes from a well off family. His mother Karen & Dan didn't divorced till he was eleven so the money is still coming through to him. Nathan is still his half brother and when Deb died he came to live with them. He and Lucas are cool.

They both began to hang around with a bad crowd and began to smoke, drink and play harsh pranks on people. They'd gone on a wild night out and Lucas had been drugged. After the tragedy of being hospitalised for weeks, Dan & Karen decided it was best to get the boys the help they needed.

Haley James is from a successful family. Her parents have recently found out about her low self-esteem problems and because of this as a family they all decided to send her to Higher Ground. Her family still do not know the main reason why Haley was so willing to leave home but they decided to overlook it.

Peyton Sawyer comes from an artistic family. After the tragedy of a car accident, and having to watch her mum die she began to use anything to make her feel high and take the pain away temporarily. It started with the occasional sniff and snowballed into something big.

Chapter 1 – Leaving it all behind

_**California**_

Brooke Davis stood at the end of her room silently packing the contents of her wardrobe into her baby blue suitcases. She was trying to keep a calm exterior, _but she was still_ wondering how she had ended up here; packing to go to a school for privileged troubled teens. She hated her life right now but there was a thought in the back in the mind that was happy that she going to be away from the family that she hoped never to be part of or even see ever again.

As she zipped her bags closed, her older sister Katrina entered her bedroom. Brooke hardly acknowledged her presence.

"Hey." Katrina greeted her sister nervously as she sat down on the stripped mattress, the same one that used to belong to her younger sister.

Brooke ignored her & began to change into a pair of white Levi's and a blue tank top.

"I know you hate me right now but I'm sorry. If I could take it all back I would. I'll do anything for you to forgive me." Katrina pleaded desperately as tears began to fill her eyes.

Brooke kept quiet, willing her tears not to fall. She did _not _need this right now. She _didn't _need a reminder of how she had ended up here, what she had lost and how she had nothing to gain. She _certainly didn't _need her sister begging for forgiveness and try to exonerate herself of immense guilt.

"Brooke, please don't be like this!" Katrina sobbed.

"Be like what? A failure? Angry!" Brooke spun around, her hurt seeping through the corners of her brown – green eyes. "I have every right to act the way I am. Don't you get it, Trina! You ruined my life, you destroyed every bit of me and you broke my friends and my boyfriend's trust in me! Now you want me to say its okay but it will never be okay. Never!"

"But I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" A horn cut sliced through Katrina's words. Brooke turned to grab her stuff. She glanced at the blank spaces on the wall where her pictures and posters used to dwell.

"What hurts me the most is that you're meant to be my older sister! The one I'm meant to want to be like but you're pathetic, a liar and…and lost. I'm _so_ glad I'm nothing like you."

Only one picture remained. It was the one to painful to take with her, the one too much a part of her to throw away. She looked at the photo of her, Felix, her now ex boyfriend and Niki, her now ex best friend.

_So much for them having my back… _

She placed a hand on the frame, pushing it downwards so her past couldn't haunt her. It was time to move on.

"I'm sorry B, I really am." She had forgotten her sister was still in her room.

Brooke gathered her stuff and dragged them out into the hall. "Yeah, well so am I…"

Brooke closed her bedroom door, leaving Katrina behind. Maybe forever. She leant against the mahogany wood and just completely let her feelings rush out of her, like a flowing river. She breathed in the scent of her hallway and took in the rich and expensive décor of where she'd previously called home.

Brooke stood up recovering her cool. She could still hear her sister's apologies in her mind, even after she closed the Manor door and made her way into the waiting chauffeured car.

As the car passed the sign reading, "You are now leaving California." her parting words left her lips again.

_Yeah, well so am I…_

_**Somewhere Above the United States of America**_

Lucas Scott – Roe glanced at his sleeping brother. He smiled slightly knowing that at a time like this, it would have to be Nathan who fell asleep. Lucas glanced out the window of the aeroplane contemplating.

_Somewhere through those clouds is where I am going…_

In the last six months, he and his family had gone through hell and back. They'd survived together and now this had come. The revelation that he and his brother were on their way to Holly Ivy Institution could tear them apart again and maybe this time eternally…

Flashback

"_You're sending us where!" Nathan screamed._

_Karen closed her eyes, trying so desperately to stick to her guns. Dan wrapped a hand around her shoulder, comforting her._

"_HII. It's the place where we think you'll get all help and attention you boys need..." Dan explained._

"_We don't need any help! You just don't trust us to keep our promise!" Lucas yelled as his brother began to pace._

"_Nathan, stand still! We do trust you but your mother and me…"_

"_SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FATHER!" Nathan shouted before exiting the room, leaving Karen in tears and Dan in shock._

_Lucas shifted uncomfortably as the front slammed, before running after his baby brother._

"_Lucas…I'm…" Karen began._

"_Don't! Just don't." _

End of Flashback

_Nothing ever stays the same_

Lucas stretched as the plane began to land. He had learnt that lesson. Being in a coma had woken him up to that fact. It had woken everyone up.

"Nate! Wake up! We're here."

Nathan sat up in chair, glancing at his watch. "Luke, its 11 am. Aren't meant to have taken your pill?"

Lucas laughed at his concern. "I don't need them anymore, little bro."

"Sorry, I for…"

"It's cool man. At least I know you got my back. Grab your ipod and Nike bag so we can get out of here." Lucas instructed.

_Time for a change…and not just of scenery_

_**At a Train Station in Washington DC**_

Haley James hugged the final members of her huge family. She'd miss them so much, well _almost_ all of them.

_A Taylor James free zone is heaven_

"Don't worry Mum. I'll be home for Christmas and I'll call you, K?"

"Bye baby." Mrs James squeezed her youngest tight. The whole family had come to support Haley in her journey.

"Don't forget this for the best and that Haley wants this so much." Haley's father interjected. Lydia James glanced at her youngest for confirmation.

"I want this, I really do. I need this." Haley whispered more to herself than to her mother.

Her older brother, David, stepped forward to embrace his sister. "I'm glad for you kid."

"Mum, can we go? I have a party to go too and I need to catch Jay before that bitch Kayla does." Taylor sniped as she recoated her nail polish for the third time.

"Language, Taylor!" Mrs James glimpsed through her sunglasses at Taylor and Haley. "You can go Mum. My train's leaving now. I'll miss you all, maybe even you Tay."

Haley grabbed her stuff and boarded the train as the last call was announced over the loudspeaker.

Smiling, she sat down in her assigned compartment. Hugging her knees to her chest, she stared out of the window, as the rain poured down on the landscapes the train was passing.

_I'm free. I'm finally free!_

_**Outside the gates of Holly Ivy Institute**_

Peyton Sawyer let out a sigh of relief as she read the golden lettering on the gate of the Holly Ivy Institute. It looked exactly as it had in the brochure.

A massive Mansion that belonged a British man named Joshua Windsor. It contained an indoor pool, two outside ones, a tennis court, an arcade, a basketball court and 30 other rooms. Not including three other wings, one of which she'd be living in.

She'd been so scared that everything she had signed up for would be a complete lie. She was here to become a better person and become the sunshine daughter her father had always wanted. It was the beginning of a new era.

Peyton grabbed her stuff and walked up the gravel path into the reception area with the other new arrivals. She closed her eyes and ran a quick hand through her blonde curls. Mentally, she recited her new mantra.

_The beginning of a new era, the beginning of a new era, the beginning of a new era…_

At least she hoped.

_**I'm leaving today**_

_**Living it**_

_**Leaving it**_

_**To change**_

_**Slowly drifting**_

_**Into a peaceful breeze**_

_**Tongue tied and twisted**_

_**Are all my memories**_

_**Celebrating a fantasy come true**_

_**Packing all my bags**_

_**Finally on the move**_

_**I'm leaving today**_

_**I'm living it**_

_**Oh, I'm leaving it**_

_**To change**_

_**As I'm driving**_

_**I'm captured by the view**_

_**So much beauty**_

_**The road becomes my muse**_

_**The heat is rising**_

_**And my hand surfs through the wind**_

_**Cool, calm, collected**_

_**Is the child that lies within**_

_**See I'm leaving today**_

_**I'm living it**_

_**Oh, I'm leaving it**_

_**To change, oh yeah**_

_**See I'm leaving today, oh yes I'm**_

_**Living it**_

_**Oh, I'm leaving it**_

_**To change**_

_**But somehow, I miss it**_

_**I think I'll really miss it**_

_**One day, ohh**_

_**I turn on the radio**_

_**And I'm feeling like I've never felt before**_

_**Turn down the memories of**_

_**Yesteryears and broken dreams I'm free**_

_**Finally free, ooh**_

_**Slowly drifting**_

_**Into a peaceful breeze, oh**_

_**Ohh**_

_**Ooh yeah**_

_**I'm leaving today, oh yes I'm**_

_**Living it, oh yeah**_

_**Leaving it to change**_

_**To change, oh no**_

Song: Cruz by Christina A

Off the Stripped Album

**End of Chapter 1**

**_So what did you think? It took me ages to write so please do not flame me. This was adifficult story to sort out so the update process may be slow._**

**_LoveDebbie_**


	2. Starting Something New

Thank you for such a great response. I forgot to put a diclaimer on so here it goes:

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing asscoiated with the WB's One Tree Hill. Any unrecognizable characters were created by me for the sole purpose of the story. This story was made to entertain, not make money.**_

Chapter 2 – Starting something new

**_The Main Hall Of Holly Ivy _**

Nathan grabbed a chair, sitting down in the back row of the most expensive looking chairs he had ever seen, in the most lavishly decorated room he had ever been inside.

_Even Daniel Scott would be in impressed. He had better be making notes._

Nathan's notion brought a wry smirk to his face. He became panicky when he realised Lucas had gone missing. His face became flushed with embarrassment to notice that he hadn't seen Lucas for almost an hour. Nathan had vowed to himself to keep a closer eye on his elder brother, ever since he had woken up from a five-week coma.

Nathan shut his eyes tightly as he recalled the pain and anguish he would and his family had lived through. It had been Hell.

_And I sure as hell do not want to go back. _

"Didn't you get enough sleep on the plane? Nate, you are such a slacker!"

Nathan could feel his body physically relax as he recognized his sibling's playful and condescending tone. He flicked his eyes open.

"Just trying to catch up with you, bro. You're my icon, did you know that!" Nathan smiled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Creepy. You really did just sound like me! I therefore declare you Lucas Jr, the imitation of the great." Lucas countered his voice identical to his brother's but mixed with an infamous eye roll.

The brothers' attention was turned to the front.

"Hey y'all, it's time to get into your groups. I bet you're all excited…"

"I guess he just lost a couple of dollars." Nathan muttered under his breath as he grabbed his things and followed their instructions.

_**A Day Later, Classroom**_

Haley James sat twitching nervously as she awaited the arrival of her fellow students and teacher. She had entered the class ten minutes early afraid of entering late from getting lost. Yet again, Haley checked her backpack to make sure she had brought everything needed. She was tired of having to start over again with people and places. It was best to make a good first impression, than a good last impression, right?

Haley felt herself release a sharp intake of breath she hadn't known she had been holding, as a dark brunette female with piercing green eyes entered the class shortly behind her.

_At least now, I know I am not alone._

The female with a pair of Levi's and a light green polo t-shirt, approached her with a friendly dimpled smile.

"Hi, umm…are you here for the introduction group thing?"

Haley could tell from the brunette's light accent that she wasn't from around here or where she was from. "Yeah, take seat."

The girl shot her a grateful smile. "Thank you. I feel somewhat weird, almost nervous and I'm almost never nervous at all. I didn't even want to come here! You can tell I'm nervous because I'm rambling. My name's Brooke by the way. Brooke Davis."

Haley smiled. She felt completely at ease with Brooke. She was welcoming and not at all intimidating.

"Haley James."

_**15 Minutes Later**_

"Hey, I'm glad to see that everyone seems to be getting along in this group but could I have your attention please?"

Peyton Sawyer turned around to face the front as silence began to takeover the room. All eyes fell upon the young, handsome British guy at the front of the classroom.

"Hello everyone. I'm Joshua Windsor and for those of you didn't read the brochure, which I'm sure a lot of you didn't, I own this place." His southern English accent rang clearly across the room.

_You are like…five!_

Peyton's eyes widened in shock. So this was the man that was giving her the opportunity to be what she thought her father wanted her to be…normal.

Murmurs rumbled around the room, until a bold voice rang out. "But you're like young!"

"A couple of years ago, I'd have been offended but I ain't anymore. Actually, I'm 21 but whatever floats your boat." The sound of laughter filled the large area the students occupied.

"I'm going to be your temporary group leader until my best friend Jake returns from his short vacation." Applause burst out.

"Why thank you! It is my pleasure to present to you, a couple of things you'll need to know. All twenty of you in this room are officially part of the Ice Winter Group. Any of you watched Harry Potter here?"

A few hands were raised into the air; Peyton's hand included.

"Now that is a lie! Come on people don't be ashamed. Fully grown adults watch Spongebob Square Pants!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Spongebob Square Pants rules!" A voice declared from the back.

"Thanks for the confirmation! I'll be sure to write that down somewhere." Joshua grinned as every hand in room raised it's self into the air. "The system will work similarly to the Hogwarts one. Instead of winning points in Quidditch or in witchcraft and wizardry, you'll win points in basketball tournaments, arts fixtures, cheerleading, cookery even competitions to see who can throw the best party!"

The new Ice Winter Crew began to cheer. "But of course points can be lost and gained when it comes to homework and attitude. Your parents or guardians sent you here to get your life back on track and that's what you've come to do here so it won't all be fun and games."

Silence swept the class again like a rush of cold wind. "So to fulfil this part of your purpose here, for the first four months of your life here it will be compulsory for you to attend therapy classes. Then at Christmas, your teachers and I will have a meeting. Those of you, who we think have progressed nicely, will be allowed to exchange the therapy sessions with a free period and gain the privilege of being allowed to leave school on weekdays as well as the weekends."

"The basic rules for everyone are: A) You are allowed out on weekends, just as long as you get back here by 2:00am

B) You all have to attend at least four months of monthly therapy

C) You all have to be in your dorms by 2:00am at night every night. Feel free to mess around, just as long as you are in your dorms or a dorm.

D) If you want to extend curfew or break the weeknight rule for a good reason, such as birthday celebrations or emergencies let me or someone know. Does everyone understand this?"

Peyton glanced around the room to see everyone nodding.

"Good." Joshua slammed a box onto Peyton table. "Take a shirt and pass it back."

Peyton reached into the box bewildered and pulled out a blue sweatshirt and a badge with a snowflake printed on it.

"This is your claim to the Ice Winter Society. Every society has its own private functions in their wings. In fact, the only time you'll only ever be in the other societies wings is when you have a sabotage night. I'll explain about that later on. Lessons will take place in the neutral house, which is basically the place you arrived in yesterday. Tonight is the beginning of the league. I need you change into these tops and wear these badges by 6:00pm and meet in the neutral house. All will be revealed then."

_**Entrance to the Ice Winter Wing**_

"What was that meeting all about? It provided more mystery than answers!" Nathan exclaimed at his brother.

Lucas shrugged just as perplexed by the morning's events as everyone else had been.

"I don't know but it seems interesting. We'll just have to find out..." Lucas felt his air supply get trapped in his lungs as he slammed full force into a girl around his age. He glanced up to see his brother indicate for him to catch up later.

"I'm so sorry…" They both began. The girl giggled slightly and looked up to meet his gaze. Oceanic blue eyes locked with chocolate brown ones. They stared at each other for a while in wonderment. Lucas blinked breaking the connection. Grabbing one of her notebooks, he handed it back to her.

"Here. I'm sorry I wasn't paying much attention. I'm Lucas."

"I'm Brooke. It's okay. I'm a total klutz all my friends wonder how I have any hand or eye coordination left over for dance class." Lucas noticed a funny look cross her face as she realized something in wistfully. "I have to go. I'll see you around."

With that, she turned around and ran off in the opposite direction he was going in.

_**Dorm room 22**_

Brooke collapsed onto her bed and glanced up at her ceiling as she felt big fat teardrops fall down her face. Her reference to her friends and dance had just painfully reminded her that she had no friends. Not only had she burned herself in the process of an introduction, the blonde-brunette guy probably though she was a dork. Katrina had stolen everything from her. All the scars that she had thought had been close to healing had all opened again. She was bleeding pain.

Dragging herself off her bed, Brooke opened her closet. She shifted all her clothes to one side and reached in to retrieve a dark leathered book. She glanced at the inscription on the front and felt herself begin to break down again.

_California Prep School Yearbook 2. Missy Brooke's Copy._

Brooke flicked through a couple of pages smiling ever so slightly that her ever present dimples were not visible this time. Any trace of a smile disappeared as she recognized the long, slanted scrawl of ex best friend.

"_Missy Brooke (e.g. Dimple Girl)_

_Yay, it's finally time girl! Sweet sixteen's coming up, you have the perfect boyfriend and the dream social position. We have to write some crap about how I wish you luck in the future but you don't need any because you got star quality and bossy attitude. Plus, you have a gorgeous and sophisticated best friend (me!) to help you with your bigheaded boy (Felix). Remember, I'll be there for you every step of the way. _

_Gosh this is starting to make me cry! And you're starting glance over my shoulder. It's taking up so much space so I'm rounding this off._

_Love ya_

_Nicki _

_Hoes over bros forever" _

Brooke felt something inside erupt.

_Hoes over bros forever! That worked out really well!_

Anger seeped through her like water. So much had changed. All because Katrina couldn't take responsibility for her mistakes. But in way, Brooke was glad her older sister had done what she had done because she figured out who her real friends were.

Felix and Nicki had used the rumour of her pregnancy and "extra curricular activities" as an excuse to justify their affair. From now on, no one was going near her heart.

Not even at cute blue eyed blonde she had bumped into in the corridor…

_Thanks once again for the reviews. It was more than i ever expected for this story. I hope you continue to review even though this chapter is more of an informatic one than a descriptive one. I still haven't decided on definte couples but for those of you debating on who Lucas should be with, don't worry i'll make sure that both girls get thier turn before his goes steady._

_Love ya_

_Debs_


	3. Developing Friendships

_**Thank you for the fantastic reviews. At this stage , they're still just fdriends. Check out the next two chapters for couples. Keep reviewing.**_

_**Loving the response - Debbie**_

Chapter 3 – The task

**_The Middle of Nowhere – Four Hours later – Group A_**

Brooke could feel herself struggling to keep up with her partner. As fate would have it, she had been paired with the same cutie she had bumped into. Literally, bumped into.

She could tell that she was wearing Lucas' patience thin with all her moaning and the fact that she was slowing down their progress but how the hell was she meant to know that trainers would have been the best footwear choice?

_Whose silly idea was this scavenger hunt anyway!_

"Brooke, could you hurry up a bit? I really don't want to be the reason our House loses the first challenge!"

"We'll I'm sorry Lucas, but my Jimmy Choos aren't exactly agreeing with the plan right now. Anyway, what you complaining about? It's only 10:30pm and we've got until 2 am to complete this stupid task." Brooke could feel her temper rising, she hated it when people told her what to do.

"Why, in God's name would you wear high heels to a mystery meeting anyway?" Lucas retorted not even bothering to hide the frustration in his voice.

Brooke shot him a deathly look. Relenting, Lucas slowed reaching for her hand so they were going at the same pace.

"Fine! I thought cheerleaders are meant to be cheerful."

"Not necessarily, Scott. We are meant to motivate. I, for example, can motivate in three different ways. Through fear, moral support and sexuality!" Brooke declared as they continued to make their way downhill.

"Okay, I probably didn't need to hear the last one." Lucas replied as he began to colour slightly.

"Oh my gosh, are you blushing! That is sooo cute! I've never seen a guy blush in my life." A huge dimpled grin crossed Brooke's gorgeous features. Despite his reservations, Lucas found that in her case a smile really was contagious.

"Way to motivate my spirits, Cheery. As a personal cheerleader you really aren't much help."

"That's because I haven't got my equipment!" Brooke explained barely managing to sound serious.

"Equipment! You make Cheerleading seem like open heart surgery!" Lucas laughed sending chills down Brooke's spine.

"My equipment: A short skirt so I can show off my killer legs, a belly top for my abs and a sexy dance routine. I can arrange a dance but I doubt it's the type you'd go for." Brooke winked at him through her long eyelashes.

Lucas grinned shortly before his attention was caught my the sudden appearance of floodlights and the sound of running water.

"I think we're close, Cheery. Come on!" Lucas started off towards the sound but stopped when he heard Brooke's voice.

"Broody, wait. I can't run remember." Brooke made her way slowly to him.

"Broody?" Came Lucas' bemused voice.

"Well, Broody is the opposite to Cheery and since you insist on calling me Cheery, I'm going to call you Broody."

"Fine, with me." Lucas turned his back to her and grabbed her legs wrapping round his waist so that he could Piggybank her.

"Luc! What are you doing?"

"We need to get to that sound before anyone from a different house does so this is the fastest way to get their." Lucas began to run as fast as he could.

"Broody, if you drop me, you'll never get a private dance from me!"

"That's okay. I think we're here." Lucas slowed and pointed to the sign in front of them. "The Rivercourt."

Lucas dropped Brooke to the ground lightly. The Rivercourt was a huge basketball court with a big picnic area that lead to a bridge across a local river.

"Cheery, what did the card say again?" Brooke silently held out the memo as she wandered towards the bridge.

_Clue A_

_Water shoots and scores in the place where you are going to. Look for a silver star._

"Lucas, I think I found the star."

Brooke pointed towards a statue which dominated the pier. A golden Lady stood holding a silver star pointing east.

"I think we're meant to follow the arrow." Brooke explained. Grabbing Lucas' arm, she lead him to next envelope.

Opening the envelope, she read the letter handing the remaining contents to Luc.

_Hey y'all!_

_Congratulations, you found the star! In the envelope is $300 dollars. You have to return $150 of it and the star to your team leader. _

_Now to prove that you really followed the rules and didn't just steal the star from your opponents star, we have stuck a bunch of green arrows for your to follow. Where a blue arrow appears means that with the money you have to spend you have to buy something there. The final arrow will be gold. That will represent the meet up point for the coach back to HII._

_Good Luck!_

Lucas glanced at Brooke, who shrugged merrily.

"At least we get to spend money this time!" She smiled displaying her whites and almost ever-present dimples.

Rolling his eyes, Lucas beckoned Brooke towards him. "Come on buddy! Lets get out of here."

Wrapping an arm around his waist, she began to walk.

"Luc?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could buy a new pair of heels?"

_**Centre of Town – Fifth Hour – Group B**_

"Haley? Haley, could you wake up please?"

Haley refused to lift her head or open her eyes but she dignified Nathan with a response to his begging.

"I'm not sleeping. I'm praying that you'll stop complaining about the fact that your batteries dead. Next time, you leave your dorm check, that you've charged your damn cell phone." Irritation and annoyance were clear in Haley's voice.

"I'm sorry but I'm kinda worried about my brother." Nathan relented and sat down on the picnic table opposite her.

"Why? Isn't he older than you by a few months?" Haley questioned, finally lifting her head.

"Yeah but ever since he woke up, it's been my job to make sure he's okay and I don't think I've been that good at it…"

Confusion filtered across Haley's face. "Wait, what do you mean woke up?"

"Lucas was in a five week coma and all because I fell in with a bad crowd and did some dumb things. He tried to help me get out and he did but then I stupidly messed it up and again he came to save. But that night at some party, it all went wrong and the house party we were at ended up in flames. Lucas being Lucas tried to help people get out including me and got hit the head and…he almost died. Just because I wanted to prove that I could be more than just Lucas' younger brother." Nathan looked down avoiding eye contact, knowing what he was going to see there. Blame, everybody always blamed him. Everyone expect Lucas that is. And thank God for that. Without Lucas he didn't know where he would be.

Risking a glance, he was surprised to see no blame but only sympathy.

"Wow, I'm sorry. So you think you owe Lucas for saving you and getting hurt in the crossfire. Instead of just telling him how you felt in the beginning, you just silently try to protect him and instead of protecting him, you're actually overprotecting him."

Nathan opened his mouth to argue with her as they began to walk downtown again.

"Don't bother to argue Nathan. You've tried to call him 6 times today alone. I get the point of what you're trying to do but the way you've talked about Lucas tonight just means that he doesn't need your protection. Your love maybe but not your protection." Haley reasoned.

"You've got a point, I guess." Nathan admitted slightly.

"You guess or you know?" Knowing she was pushing her luck, Haley turned to the task at hand. "What kind of town doesn't have a McDonald's on the corner of every three street? If I was back in Washington DC, I'd of passed at least four by now."

"In New York, there's one every 3 sets of traffic lights." Nathan half joked glad that Haley had changed the subject.

"You live in New York?"

"For the majority of the year, well at least the school year. Dan Scott can never just have one house. New York, Beverly Hills, Florida, London and Paris. In California we live next door to Paris Hilton, in New York we live in a house my dad bought off Donald Trump. It's kinda sad actually because we're never in one place long enough but I guess it's cool too."

"My father works in the White House. He's the Secretary of State Affairs. I'm still not sure, what exactly he does. All I know is that he plays golf with Bill Clinton and that my mother goes shopping with Hilary. Which is why Dad, is so ashamed of the fact that I was coming here. He told every one I was going to an academy for the gifted. He left the troubled part out." Haley laughed scornfully and then joyfully when she noticed the blinking of red and yellow lights.

Grabbing Nathan's hand she began to run full speed towards McDonald's.

"Yay! We made it!" Haley grabbed the silver star and the letter. She read out the same note, Brooke had.

Nathan glanced at his watched. It was only 12:15am.

"Fancy a Big Mac?" He asked smirking.

"Sure! But I'm more of a "quarter pounder with cheese" meal girl." Haley replied.

_**Coach – 1:50am**_

Brooke and Lucas ran to meet their group. Nathan, Haley and a new friend of their Peyton looked confused at their lateness.

"What took you guys so long?" Nathan questioned baffled.

Lucas was about to answer when Joshua came over. "Nice of you to join us. You got the star and money?"

Brooke nodded handing over, looking flushed. The group waited until Josh had left before resuming their conversation.

"So what happened?" Nathan repeated.

"Answer the question Brooke." Lucas instructed gleefully.

"Well, I saw this really cute top and I kind of overspent the budget so we had to catch a cab all the way to the other side of town to get to a cash point so I could withdraw enough money from my dad's credit card to balance everything. Then we had to run all the way over here because I kinda pissed off the cab driver."

Nathan and Haley burst out laughing. " This is hilarious stuff, bro! I've got to remember this."

"Can I see the top?" Peyton asked.

"Sure." Brooke pulled it out of her bag.

"Wow, that really is gorgeous." Haley gasped. Peyton nodded in agreement.

"See, I told you Broody!" Brooke smiled triumphantly as the girls boarded the coach, leaving the guys behind.

"Broody?" Nathan questioned.

"Don't ask man. Just don't ask. How was your night?"

"Interesting. I'll let you know later. All I have to say, is that we better win this damn competition. Walking for six hours to find a bloody fast food place isn't my idea of fun."

Rate or Hate? Drop a line and let me know! ;)


	4. And Maybe a Bit More

**_AN: Thanks so much for the greatly supportive reviews! Sorry it took so long to update but i hope you like it. R & R!_**

**_Love ya Debbie._**

Chapter 4 – The Breakdown 

**_Outside Lucas' dorm – 3 ½ Weeks Later_**

Lucas Scott cursed mentally at himself for not remembering to lock his room in his hurry that morning. Anyone could have entered his room since 8:30 am. Lucas' eyes roamed his items swiftly.

Nothing seemed to be missing.

It was now 12.35pm and for the second time that day, Lucas was late. But this time it wasn't urgent. He was only going to meet Nathan for a one on one and lunch.

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut as sunlight obscured his vision. Squinting, Lucas made his way across the vast area, his trainers squelching on his wooden floorboards.

Halfway through his mini-task, Lucas Scott froze. He knew that his had closed the blinds before he had left for English Literature. And it had been for exactly the same reason as it was now.

There were three rooms connected his en suite. A bathroom, his walk in closet and a minute office. Grabbing a baseball bat Lucas headed towards his closet. Peeping around the doorframe, he saw…

…Nothing.

Feeling stupider by the second, Lucas continued his inspection of his dwellings. He struck gold when he reached his office.

A fine female brunette lay flat on her stomach on his floorboards. Toffee brown eyes connected with Sapphire blue ones for the third time in three weeks.

"Brooke?" Lucas' bewildered gaze tinted with a happy surprised look slowly took in their surroundings.

A box of photo albums and shoeboxes full of personal items were scattered across the floor.

"What are you doing, Brooke?"

"Oh hey Broody, I was just unpacking all this stuff that you hadn't yet – which you should consider lucky since it's really rare for me to do this type of stuff. I was kinda bored of waiting for you. I had the morning off so I could go see Danielle…" Brooke tilted her head to the side with a confused look on her face as analysed Lucas.

He was wearing a pair of jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt. His was faintly ruffled from where she guessed he had run his hand through his hair. As usual, he looked like rugged but handsome guy from the cover of a _Mill and Boons_ book cover.

"…what's with the baseball bat? I thought you played basketball."

Lucas cleared his throat lightly, placed the bat carelessly onto his desk and joined his surprise visitor on the floor.

"By unpacking, you mean being nosy right?"

A dignified expression crossed Brooke's face. "I'm hurt that you would think that!"

"You were being nosy!"

A slight blush crept onto Brooke's pallor skin. "Okay, maybe it was an incentive but I did come to ask you if you wanted go see a movie with me, Haley, Peyton and Nathan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well ever since the night of the task we haven't really seen each other that much and I still want to have a social life and a close social group so…" Brooke's ramble trailed off. She was feeling insecure. She had never really had to work hard or explain herself when organizing something. Everything had come so natural before. All she had to do was pick up the phone and ask…not even ask but demand.

Seeing that Brooke was on a train of thought that seemed uncomfortable, Lucas decided to put her out of her misery.

"Sure, why not!" Lucas shrugged secretly happy that he finally had someone to call a proper friend.

"Really? No joke, Saturday night at 7 o'clock?"

"I said yes Cheery! Movies tomorrow. Just one thing, though."

Brooke's heart sank. "What?"

Lucas put a hand over his heart and gasped dramatically. "I'm so honoured that you consider me part of your close social circle!"

Brooke swiped at the back of Lucas' head. "Broody!"

"Fine! If you help me put this all back you can come to lunch with me and my big headed brother."

"Does that offer include a free coffee and bagel?"

"Sure – anything to get you to stop hitting me." Lucas laughed.

"I'm sorry but that offer doesn't include any sympathy for stupid jokes." Brooke informed as she bent to grab a shoebox full of family pictures.

"What does it include?"

"A free breakfast on Thursday next week?"

"Deal! I love it when other people buy food for me."

"You know I didn't mention who the free breakfast was for."

"Well, it's obviously me, since I'm one of only four social fixtures in your calendar."

"Mention my social calendar again and they'll only be three fixtures." Brooke threatened darkly as Lucas placed various items into a cardboard box.

"Why? What are you gonna do to Peyton?"

_**School Gardens – 1:10pm**_

Peyton's lunch had been uneventful thus far. All her friends seemed to have disappeared, well at least off her radar. Her hand swept across her sketch as drew her surroundings.

_This place is either really beautiful or just plain creepy._

Wild flowers from all over the world were scattered around her. Some second years lay on the perfect lawn. Some were seated on a marble bench as she was.

Unexpectedly, a shadow crossed the pages of her sketchbook. A few moments later, a hesitant voice directed a question at Peyton.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

Peyton glanced up to see a boy around her age with dark hair and light eyes hovering next to her. He looked decent enough. He took Peyton's silence as an indication for him to speak.

"Its just that everywhere else is full…"

"Sure, you can sit here." Peyton waited until he was seated before furthering any introductions. "I'm Peyton."

"Nice to meet you, Peyton." He reached over the table to shake her hand, when his eyes fell to her drawing.

"Wow, amazing picture. Did you really draw that?"

Peyton followed his gaze and tilted her head to analyze her finished product. "Yeah, I did. Do you really like it?"

"Yes, I do." The guy's eyes travelled towards the phrase Peyton had written underneath her drawing. He began to read the words aloud softly. ""Heaven or Hell?""

A frown toughened his appearance a little but still left an impression of kindness and slight innocence. "What do you mean by that?"

Peyton moved to answer his question but closed her mouth in silent surprise. Peyton Sawyer, who never told anyone anything, was an inch away from confiding in a complete stranger.

Peyton could feel his gaze on her as he waited patiently for her to speak. She didn't know what it was about this person that made her feel so comfortable but she might as well see where this friendship could go. God knew she needed one.

"It means I'm still not sure whether this place is good or bad for me. Heaven means I walk away from here with everything I wanted and maybe even more. Hell means that I walk out of here the same as before or even worse."

"HII isn't a bad place to be but it's also not for everyone. By the end of the term you'll know which it is for you." A wry smile crossed Peyton's face.

"Speaking from personal experience or something?"

"Or something. Peyton, could you do something for me? Could you draw this for me?" He handed her a picture of a baby girl.

"Sure! She's adorable. Sister?"

Silence reigned as he closed his eyes.

"Daughter. Her name's Jenny. Her mother walked out so its just me and her."

"Really, she's so cute. If you ever need a babysitter let me know."

"Thanks Peyton." Peyton had a feeling that he was thanking her for more than just an illustration.

"Here's my name and number. I'm on vacation right now so call me when you're finished and I'll come and pick it up. See you later."

Peyton watched him walk away until he left her line of eyesight. Glancing, at the card he had given her, she smiled as she began to memorise his name and any other detail of him she could remember.

As his parting words ran through her head, Peyton began on her new picture. 30 minutes later, she had completed a drawing of a cute guy with sparkling eyes and ruffled hair holding a gorgeous baby girl.

_I'll definitely be seeing you later Jake._

****

**_Outside School Gym – 7 pm_**

"Haley, would please just come out?" Peyton begged.

"No!" Was the only reply she received for all her hard work.

"Haley, you'll let the whole school down."

"I don't care Peyton." Peyton rolled her eyes knowing she did.

Tonight was team picking night. Brooke had worked so hard to put the entertainment together. The only thing standing the way of the night's success was Haley's stubbornness. Haley had won almost every battle she had had in the determination department but she had never been up against Brooke Davis.

Brooke sighed. "Peyton, go warm up with the others. I'll be back with Haley in two minutes tops."

"I'm not going anywhere dressed like this!"

"You look great and Nathan will love it!"

"What does Nathan have to do with this?" Haley asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, you look hot!"

"No I don't, I look like a Barbie doll. How did I let you talk me into this?"

"I didn't _talk_ you into anything. You're the one that said you wanted a change from the whole "Tutor Girl" look Haley!"

Haley rolled her eyes dramatically. "When I said change I meant maybe going to a party and actually dancing for once or maybe even dyeing my hair. I didn't mean cheerleading."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You would dye your hair?"

"Well, no but that still doesn't mean I'm going out there!" Haley cried.

"Haley, whatever your middle name is, James, you are going out there or I'm dying your hair sunshine blonde with streaks of green while you're asleep!"

"You wouldn't!" Haley gasped.

"Do you really want to try me? Now move!"

****

**_An hour later_**

"Haley! Haley!" Haley turned to find Nathan Scott chasing after her in the parking lot. He was wearing a team jersey and jeans. He had obviously taken a shower.

"Hey Nate."

"I never saw you as a cheerleader." Nathan remarked when he reached her.

"Yeah neither did I but apparently Brooke did. You made the team!" Haley commented

"Yeah, I'm number 23. Everyone's going to celebrate. You coming? I could give you a ride." Nathan offered.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not into the whole party scene but I'll see you tomorrow when we all go to the movies." Haley replied.

"Oh. Well we could go somewhere else if you want to."

Haley smiled at his sweetness but she could tell that he really wanted to go that party and it seemed like he really, genuinely wanted her to go with him.

"I'll go to the party with you if you give me a ride back to HII and buy my jelly babies tomorrow."

Nathan's face lit up. "Sure but don't people usually buy popcorn when they watch a movie?"

"Are you making fun of me?" Haley questioned indignantly.

"No, of course not."

"Hmmm…"


	5. The Confusion

Maybe Tomorrow

The OTH gang for different reasons have all been sent over to the Holly Ivy Institute, a school for privileged troubled teens. Can they over come their problems & help each other through?

Chapter 5 – The Confusion

**_Nathan's dorm –6 am The Next Morning_**

Haley James blinked at the sudden appearance of sunlight. Her head was throbbing. Yawning, Haley sat up and was confronted by a poster of Halle Berry, where her Maroon 5 one should have been. Closing her eyes in confusion, Haley opened them to be, once again, confronted by the African American actress in a scene from _Die Another Day_.

_Where am I?_

Jumping out of bed, she screamed when she landed on something other than the floor. Still screaming, she bounced back onto the bed.

"Haley, relax would you?" The young male sat up as she registered whom the voice had come from.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" A shiver ripped through Haley's body. Glancing down at herself, she screamed again to realize she was only wearing her underwear.

"Haley, would you stop screaming? It's 6 am in the morning for God's sake!" Nathan begged.

Haley closed her eyes, counting five she took a deep breath and tried to voice her concerns in questions.

"What am I wearing? We didn't, you know…did we?"

Reopening her eyes, Haley waited impatiently for Nathan to speak.

"No, we didn't have sex." Nathan paused and Haley could have sworn she saw a look of regret in his eyes. The look disappeared so quickly that she had begun to believe she had imagined it.

"So what happened?"

"We went to the party like everyone else did, talked, danced, and basically had fun. You had drunk some punch that had been spiked, threw up all over my brother, Lucas, & me and then fell asleep. After a while, we all decided that you should come back to HII. I volunteered and since I couldn't find your dorm key, I had to improvise…"

"…and you brought me here. At least that explains the killer headache." Haley smiled. "Thank you."

"It's cool. Everyone's been popping in to check on you. Brooke said; I quote, around 4 am, "That if you try anything on Tutor Girl, while she's drowsy, I'll kick your basketball playing ass and bury your body in my backyard for everyone to see."

Nathan rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Damn is Brooke scary!"

While Nathan had been speaking, Haley had located her clothes and had begun to hastily clamber into them.

"Yeah, she is but she's a sweetie when you get to know her. Umm…do you mind if I borrow your hoodie? I'm still kinda cold and I'd rather not freeze to death in a cheerleading uniform."

"No." Nathan took off his hoodie and handed it to her. "Bye Haley."

Haley put it on, inhaling Nathan's scent. It was a mixture of sweat and male cologne. She stood to reach for the door. Climbing over Nathan, Haley made it to the other side of the room. As she was about to leave, she turned back abruptly and kissed Nathan on the cheek. Nathan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank for looking after me. Sorry if I permanently damaged your hearing." Her voice sounded husky and breathless. "Bye Nate. You still owe me a packet of jelly babies."

Full of regret, Haley turned to open the door and silently, she slithered out of the door and down the corridor to her room.

**_Two hours later_**

Haley propped an elbow on the picnic table in front of her as she tried to concentrate on her math homework. Instead her mind chose to wander back to what she could remember of last night and what she'd never forget – her encounter with Nathan Scott in her underwear.

A voice brought her back to reality.

"So Haley James, how was your early morning rendezvous with my brother?"

Haley permitted herself to smile at Lucas. They had hit off the moment they met. They had a similar sense of humour and taste in music. They should have been the perfect couple but instead they were attracted to their opposites. Therefore, they were the next best thing; best friends.

"I'd hardly call it a "rendezvous" Luke! But it was definitely early morning!"

A wide grin spread over Lucas' face as sat down beside her. "So what would you call it? A tryst? A budding romance? A meeting of hearts or perhaps just plain old _lust_?"

Haley whacked Lucas around the head. "It was nothing like that. You're probably the only one talking about it!"

"Nothing? Nothing got my brother worked up over something or at least _someone_." Lucas added in a more serious tone.

Haley was at a loss for words as she was overwhelmed with images of what Lucas had just said could mean but luckily, a chirpy cheerleader saved her.

"Hey Broody! So Tutor girl, how'd shacking up with Nathan go?"

Brooke hugged Haley as she took a seat across from Lucas.

"_You're probably the only one talking about it!_" Lucas mimicked as he rose from his seat. "I have to go. I promised Peyton I'd go to some vintage music store before we go to the movies."

"Lucas, you cannot leave me here with Little Miss Perky! Even if she is my best friend."

"Why?" Lucas questioned as he backed away.

"Because it's too early in the freaking morning to be sitting with someone so…so…"

"Cheery?" Lucas substituted.

"Well, yeah." Haley whispered.

"You'll get used to it. Bye girls."

Brooke stood up and ignored the attention she got from a group of boys hanging out by the fountains. She was dressed in a pair of cut of jeans and a tank top.

"So come on. Dish the dirt. Did you people get it on or just get along? Did you find his hidden porno stash?"

Haley laughed. "I was out of it for the most of night and didn't _you_ find his playboy sometime last week?"

"Yeah but it's always more interesting when a _potential _girlfriend finds it. Ooh, I'm late for the Dance committee meeting. See you." Brooke explained adding a silent "duh!" as she walked off leaving Haley behind.

"When aren't you late?" Haley laughed. "WAIT! What do you mean by potential girlfriend?"

_**3 pm – Main School Building**_

Haley James opened her locker to be confronted by two jumbo packs of Jelly Babies. Spinning, she scanned the corridors. The hall was almost completely deserted as it was a Saturday but she knew Nathan would be here because he had a last minute basketball practice.

"Nathan. Catch!"

Without waiting for confirmation, Haley threw a packet of her favourite treat at him and watched a he caught it single-handedly. Nathan raised a dark haired eyebrow quizzically.

"Okay, you can go to practice now Nathan. That's all I wanted to do." Haley turned and walked back to her locker to retrieve her denim jacket.

"Haley, wait!" Haley turned to find Nathan running to catch up with her. "I don't get this."

"It's quite simple Nathan. I just wanted to give back the sweets." Haley said in a sweet voice as she pronounced each word slowly for the jock's benefit.

Nathan smiled. Haley was the only girl, apart from Brooke, who never hesitated to insult him.

"I understood that part. I just thought these were your favourites."

"Oh, they are but you can't give it to me now because I'll stuff my face now and regret it later. So what you are going to do is hold on to those until tonight. Okay?"

"Sure. What about the other packet though?" Nathan questioned.

"I think I'll hang onto these…Bye Nathan." She threw him a hand gesture as she walked out of the school doors.

Nathan laughed to himself as he mad his way to the gym. Why was it that every time he was around Haley she always ended up with the last word?

**_The Vinyl Store – 4 pm_**

"Hey Peyt, check this out. The original album cover for _The Foo Fighters _new album and _Nirvana's _album too." Lucas grinned as he showed off his purchases. "One's for Haley. I think I just found _Hilary Duff's _latest, um 'musical offering' for Brooke and P.Diddy's _We invented the Remix 2 _for Nate."

Brooke had let each gang member know that they should buy something for each other before the one-week break at the ending of October came. This had been part of the reason Peyton & Lucas had made their way across town that afternoon.

"Cool. I found a rare Beatles vinyl for Haley and myself. I'll buy the rest of presents elsewhere. I'll probably end up buying Brooke a pair of shoes." Peyton smiled. "Wanna go grab some coffee?"

"Sure."

Lucas joined her side with a bag in his hand as they left the store and began to venture down the street to a nearby coffee place. Peyton was just about to enter _Macy's_, when Lucas stopped her.

"We're not going there."

Peyton frowned. "I thought we were going to get some coffee."

"We are. Just not from there. Come on." Lucas turned and began walking in the opposite direction, leaving Peyton to catch up with him.

A couple minutes later they entered a small building named _Karen's Café_. Peyton turned to Lucas with a quizzical expression.

"Lucas, _Karen's Café_ is like _Starbucks_; they're everywhere but what I don't get is why we came here."

"Nathan & I get free coffee and food here or any of the café's chain of shops." Lucas flashed the woman at the counter his V.I.P pass.

"So…Lucas could you connect the dots here? I'm feeling kind of slow this afternoon."

Lucas laughed and led Peyton to wall full of pictures. "Here. Look at this."

"That's you!" On the wall was a picture of Lucas, Nathan, a tall man and petite woman who she assumed were his parents.

"Yeah. My mum is Karen Roe-Scott. She owns the entire _Karen's Café_ chain. It always felt rather wrong to drink coffee anywhere else." Lucas explained as they were served their order. "This was the first one that my mother opened. I don't know why she chose to open it here in Tree Hill but I suspect it is because she and my father grew up here. Do not tell Brooke yet. She'll demand a V.I.P pass of her own."

"That's so cool. Your mother isn't a trophy wife." Peyton took a sip of her Mocha Latte. "What's the story with you and Brooke?"

"What's the deal with you and this mystery boy you keep drawing?" Lucas retaliated, his skin reddening slightly.

"I won't bring it up again." Peyton promised.

"Thank you. I won't bring up arty boy either."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Lucas broke the quiet in a soft tone of voice.

"Come on, we have to catch up with the others."

* * *

_Before you guys & gals start shouting at me for taking so long to update, let me explain. My sister gave birth this month to her first baby and my niece. So all thoughts of Fanfics and updates have been pushed away._

_I'm sorry but i promise the next update will be dramatic. Maybe even a double update. For those of you wanting to know the couples, I promise not matter who i choose to be with who, all couples who've appeared on the show so far, will make some sort of appearance even if it's only a couple of chapters._

_Leyton, Brucas, Jeyton, Naley, Pathon & possibly Belix. For those of you who are fans of the freindships ofBaley or Beyton, i promise i'll give them both a large fluff appearance as well as Haley/Peyton._

_Byies Debbie :D_

_(Plz R&R)_


	6. Followed by the Blow out

Maybe Tomorrow

I know it probably seems like a miracle considering how long it's been since I've updated this story or any of the stories on this site but my muse left me and life caught up with me but I'm back. I'm gonna try a new writing technique. Instead of only writing one chapter at a time, I'll write two or three so that I'll always be at least a step ahead in the plot development sector. Normally, I write and then post and never know what's gonna happen next until I post the next instalment, that's probably why it takes me forever to update.

Hope this chapter was actually worth waiting for,

Debs

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

**Saturday**

**10pm, Ice Winter Common Room**

Jake sighed as he glanced around the room. The six of them had been sitting in a less than friendly silence for about an hour now. Loosening the tie of his rented tuxedo, Jake's sad eyes fell on Peyton; she hated him and it was all his fault. _They all hated him._

Feeling his eyes on her, Peyton lifted her gaze from her sketch pad and gave him the coldest look possible before returning to her artwork. Purchasing the yellow silk dress she was wearing had been a complete waste of her time and Brooke's persuasion techniques. The one person she had wanted to help take it off had lied to her and made her look like a complete fool.

Beside her, Brooke shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. She pulled a pin out of her hair and released her curls. Tonight, in fact **none **of damned this week had lived up to her expectations. She was stuck in a room full of people who were just as depressed as she was and worse of all; she had lost a friend, maybe something more. Everything she had gained this year had either been lost or damaged in someway or another.

On the other of side of the room, Lucas sat on another sofa with Haley's head on his chest. The sounds of the Fall Out Boy tracks he'd borrowed from Peyton couldn't silence the thoughts running through Lucas' head and they definitely couldn't stop the instant replay of the moment everything had gone wrong. His argument with Brooke was firmly etched in his memory banks; even all the drama that had occurred since then couldn't distract him for long. Just as Nathan had predicted, Visitation Week had been a mix of blessings and hell. Lucas set his Ipod to shuffle mode before leaning his head against the wall behind him.

Nathan Scott tried to concentrate on his PSP handheld and the NBA basketball game he was currently winning but his eyes kept drifting to Haley and his brother. Just as he thought he was beginning to figure her out, the girl revealed another hundred mysteries. She was avoiding him and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. He asked her to be his date to tonight's dance and she'd accepted but somewhere between his proposal and tonight something had caused her to replace her brick walls again.

Haley James turned the page of novel and tried to engross herself into the plotline but the romantic theme was putting her off the book. Romance definitely wasn't a subject she wanted to focus on at the moment. She'd gotten her hopes up and had been disappointed. To add to that her friendship base had been torn to pieces and everyone, even her, were beginning to question why they'd been drawn to each other in the first place.

Although her situation with Nathan was less than favourable, she couldn't imagine getting this far through the year without him or any of the others. She'd finally found people who understood her and wanted to be around her and it had fallen apart. Maybe she really was a jinx...

Haley's thoughts were interrupted, as the door to the classroom was unlocked. Josh entered the room holding a sleeping baby in his arms. He handed her to Jake and turned to address the room.

"I have no idea what's happened between you guys but I do know that Dan Scott, along with the rest of your family and friends, won't leave me alone until I let you guys go back to the dance. There are three conditions though: No more drama and angst till tomorrow morning and despite the fact that tomorrow's Sunday, all of you will be here at 9am to sort the mess that will be left over from tonight's dance and Sabotage Night…"

His announcement brought about sounds of protest. Ignoring them, Josh continued to speak over them.

"…you'll also be sorting out this stupidity between yourselves. The longer it takes you to start speaking to everyone in this room, the more of your Sunday you'll be spending with me. If you guys don't agree with those terms, I don't give a damn how creepy your father is Lucas, you'll be spending the rest of tonight locked in here together. So if you all have to pretend everything's jolly and good between you, you will. Agreed?"

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

**Sunday 6am**

**School Hall**

Brooke shifted on the hardwood floor. She'd changed into a pair of grey and blue sweats teamed with a tank top and a pair of Nike plimsolls. Being unable to sleep, she was the first to arrive for their punishment. Josh hadn't left any instructions but she figured that the confetti that covered every inch of the ballroom floor would have to be cleared anyway.

Grabbing a broom, she got to work.

Half an hour later, Lucas strolled into the room. Glancing up from her work, Brooke gave him a cautious smile and a whispered "Hello." Her efforts were acknowledged with a cool nod. Dejected, Brooke resumed her task. After a while, the rest of the detainees wandered in and joined the effort.

By 7:30 am the hall was spotless but the mood was still tense. Josh made his entrance a couple minutes later.

"Great! Nice to see you guys can work together. The place looks decent."

Nathan smiled. "Glad you like it. Can we go now? We've done what you asked us to do."

The comment was met with hysterical laughter. "I'm sorry…ha…sorry! Did you think that you'd just clean up the hall and we'd be "even"? You guys have a lot of work to do. You spoiled your relationship, that's cool. It's your relationship. But you guys spoiled the dance for everyone else last night with your little soap opera. SO, too make sure it never happens again and to allow me to use some techniques that I've learnt from watching Dr Phil re runs, we are going to do a number of tasks that require a joint effort. Once the tasks have been completed and the air cleared, then you can go. Not a second sooner. Understand?"

His question was met with a bunch of replies; some rude and others compliant

"Brooke and Lucas, you will be decorating the hall in the west wing for the Children's Charity. You will be buying the decoration together, deciding the theme and entertaining the children. Don't screw this up. This event is for the sick kids at the only hospital in the state that caters for their diseases.

Nathan and Haley, you'll be catering the event. So you'll need to organise the food.

Jake and Peyton, you'll be spending the time before the event entertaining the kids, getting to know them and also, making their parents confident in our abilities to make this a joyful event.

You'll probably have to confer with other teams to make sure everything goes well. The money and information you'll need is at reception. Do this well and I'll consider allowing you to be exempt from your therapy sessions, any questions?" Joshua didn't allow them a chance to voice any concerns. "Great! So I'll see you at 6pm."

Before any of the gang could answer, the door to the hall had shut behind Josh.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

**8:30 am**

**Library – West Wing**

The gang had spilt up, but not before arranging to meet up with their respective partners. Brooke and Lucas had talked (well more like Brooke had made a suggestion and Lucas had shrugged, his face frozen of any expression), and decided that the Library would be the best place to brainstorm on the theme.

When Lucas sauntered into the desk area between the shelves and the computers, Brooke was already hard at work, her back to him. He slowed to a halt a few metres behind her, trying to analyze her. Could this really be the same girl who'd violated his personal privacy so little time ago?

**Flashback**

A pair of brown eyes smiled up at him. Brooke's lips were moving but Lucas was too transfixed by the very presence of her too concentrate on the words that they had formulated. Realizing he had been asked a question, Lucas snapped out of his daze.

"Sorry, what?"

"Is it okay if I use your room; I can't concentrate in mine."

"Sure, you want some coffee? I was just going to get some for myself."

"Yeah thanks, I think I might be frying the midday oil on this essay." Brooke laughed proudly displaying a row of white teeth and a pair of dimples.

"Midnight." Lucas corrected. His statement resulted in a look of confusion flickering across Brooke's face. "Midnight Oil. The expression is burning the midnight oil."

"Oh. Well, that. Thanks Broody." Lucas backed towards the door, giving Brooke a quick salute and a smile.

Sighing, Brooke settled onto the couch, opening a word document and began to type up her answer. A while later, she reached beside her for the assignment brief; her hand landed onto a stray cushion. Realising she had left it in her room; she ventured into Lucas' storage area and proceeded to search for the coveted folder.

_It wasn't where she expected it be._

Shrugging, Brooke shifted her weight onto the tips of her toes and reached up for the red plastic file. As she removed the item, she felt the weight of the objects shift and a cake like cardboard box fell to the ground besides her. Its contents spread around her.

"Shit!"

Crouching, she began to retrieve Lucas' belongings when a photograph caught her attention. She felt the liquid inside her stomach churn as she stared at a familiar figure with his arms wrapped around a seemingly pregnant red head. As Brooke tried to gather her thoughts, the door to the room opened and the scent of coffee filled the air.

Glancing towards the sound of the entrants, Brooke turned to find herself confronted by the vision of Haley and Lucas.

"Hey pretty girl, I've got your –"Lucas' unfinished sentence hung in the air. Something in his eyes told Brooke that she had unknowingly done something unforgivable. The cups of coffee in his hands crashed to the floor forming a brown river of liquid on the laminate surface.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

**End Flashback**

Lucas shivered as if believing that by physically moving, he could shake the memory from his mind. He placed himself into the chair directly opposite Brooke. She didn't look up; she was deeply engrossed in a book explaining how to make decorations out of everyday items. Blindly, she reached for something and came into contact with his hand.

Startled, she glanced up. "Oh, sorry. I'm glad you're here. I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

"I only came because I want my Sundays back sometime soon." The ice in his voice, forced Brooke to put her mind back on task. Lucas exhaled discreetly, her touch had jolted something in him that hand been untouched for a while now.

"Well, I was thinking that at age of our kids, that we were obsessed with superheroes and princesses. I was thinking that it could be the theme of the party, you can never go wrong with fantasy."

"Sure." Brooke inhaled sharply trying not releasing any negative emotions. If she thought that Lucas was broody before he was close to frigid now.

"Umm…I drew a sketch of how I want the hall setup to be..." Blue eyes watched as Brooke's fingers rummaged through pieces of paper and print outs.

"Ha-ha!" Brooke thrust a piece of paper in his direction; hesitantly Lucas glanced down at the sheet. She'd drawn a detailed sketch of the layout of the hall and he was amazed at the quality of her drawing and her attention to detail. He felt as if the picture would jump off of the page and come to life.

"Wow, this is really good. I never knew you could draw so well." The warmth and truth in comment surprised them both.

"It's a by-product of once idolising my older sister Katrina. She loves art and amine. It was her passion a long time ago. I guess I learnt something useful from her after all." Bitterness seeped from every word Brooke uttered. "So, do you really like it?"

"Yeah" The division between the two had once again been raised as Lucas returned to giving her non-descript answers.

Brooke proceeded to point to a grey shaded area in the picture. "That area is for the parents of the kids. They deserve some privacy after all they've been through, having to watch their children suffer."

"I didn't know you knew what privacy was." As soon as the words left his mouth, Lucas regretted them. He watched as Brooke paled and hastily began to gather her things. Not knowing what to do, he waited for an explosion of emotion. Instead, all he got was the image of her turning her back towards him. As she reached the door, she turned and in calm, almost dispassionate tone voiced her views.

"You know what Lucas; you don't have to believe me, when I say that I didn't intentionally mean to disrespect your privacy. You don't have to believe that I'm being sincere but I can't believe that you are jeopardising the organisation of the event for children with serious, life-threatening illnesses. These kids only get one opportunity to leave the confinement of the hospital a year! And if you are potentially going to take that away from them because of our differences, then you're obviously not the person I thought you were."

The slam of door seemed ricochet in Lucas' ears and a feeling of guilt and shame filled his body. Grabbing his messenger bag, Lucas sprinted down the hall and found Brooke sitting on the steps waiting for him.

"What took you so long?"

* * *

Any good? Lemme know. The mystery girl's connection to Lucas will be revealed v.soon and Naley will finally get thier feet off the ground in the next chapter. I'll also be introducing Rachel and Mouth into the picture soon. 


	7. Toy Story The Great Debate

Chapter 7 – Toy Story: The Great Debate

A/N: - Before I start I have a couple things that I want to clear up. First of all, thanks to all of you who either read or review this story. It means a lot.

Secondly, it's been suggested that I've missed out quite a lot of time between chapter 5 and 6. The way the story plays out in my mind I haven't actually cut out that many days but for anyone who likes to have a clear image of the timeline of the story, don't worry, the next couple of chapters will feature flashbacks so you see how the problems between certain members of the groups started.

Anyway, here comes your fill of Nathan and Haley.

* * *

**9:00 am**

**HII Rooftop Gardens – West Wing**

While Brooke and Lucas were playing out their own episode of a Spanish telenovela, Haley was making her way to her agreed meeting place with Nathan, oblivious to what was happening only a couple floors below her. Reaching the highest level of the West Wing, she pushed the bar on the emergency exit door and proceeded to follow the metal staircase up to the hidden area she'd only just recently discovered.

As made her way through the maze of flowers and plants, Haley thought back to the day she had first visited the area with Peyton and Jake.

_Flashback_

Haley lay on the grass of the main garden area of Holy Ivy Institute's campus. She was attempting to finish the latest mystery by Temperance Brennan but every time she felt herself getting lost in the pages of the story, Peyton would make a noise conveying her frustration or a random student tumbling themselves to class would fall into her shadow and block her light.

If that weren't enough, this area was also open to families and any other members of the community.

_I swear if Peyton sighs one more time…_

As if it to purposely antagonise her, a hissing sound escaped from the space forming a gap between her friends lips. Sitting up, Haley was about to begin her angry rant when a voice came from her left.

"Is that book any good?"

Glancing to the side, Haley eyes focused on the image of Jake smiling at her, curiosity present in his eyes. Peyton jumped to answer the question for her, eager to converse with her "secret crush."

_As if the blushing doesn't give her away. The only person who doesn't know is Jake himself…_

"Yeah, it is. I love the chemistry between the two lead characters but I'm beginning to wonder how long it will take them to get it on…" Peyton's sentence trailed off when she spotted the irritated glance Haley was throwing her way. The look didn't go unnoticed by Jake either.

"Really, Peyt? That's freaking fantastic!" Sarcasm dripped from each word Haley uttered like water. "I WISH I could say the same but every time I try to read a sentence you keep sighing and making any other annoying noise known to man! Then to top it off, I've got a bunch of morons who keep interrupting me by asking stupid questions and blocking my light."

"I'm really sorry Haley but there's no need to bust a gut. I was only making those noises because I can't work in this environment. There are too many people blocking anything that could make a really good drawing for the nature assignment in art class."

"Its okay, I just really wish there was a secluded outdoors area round here. Everywhere is being used for some kind of event at the moment."

A smile erupted onto Jake's face and he reached for Peyton's hand pulling her up. Ignoring the tingle that travelled down his spine the moment he made contact with the curly haired blonde, he waited for Haley to join their level before dragging them inside.

_End Flashback_

Haley sighed at the memory. Peyton and Jake would make such a cute couple if they could just get past the obstacle currently facing them. Everyone had felt surprised and a little betrayed when it was revealed that Jake was in fact their group leader but none so more than Peyton herself who had begun to build a close relationship with Jake and Jenny.

Haley was shaken out of her thoughts as Nathan noisily made his way to her, panting from lack of breath.

"Sorry…I'm late…hard to find..."

"It's okay. I haven't been waiting long."

Haley suppressed a laugh as Nathan wrapped an arm around the back of his head. Taking a seat besides her, he glanced at her curiously.

"What were you thinking about when I got here? About how handsome I look I bet."

"Well you've lost that bet. Actually…I was thinking about Jake." Haley could have sworn she saw a glimmer of jealously the youngest Scott's eyes but as quickly as it appeared; it disappeared making her believe she had projected her wishful thinking onto him. She hastily expanded on her statement. "And Peyton."

"Yeah. It's kinda sad that they aren't talking and really unfair on Jenny too…So we have to cater an event for a bunch of kids. What do we buy?"

Haley paused and pretended to think for a minute. "I know. Cake! Loads and Loads of cake. Chocolate cake, Mint chocolate, strawberry jam, hazel nut and chocolate flavoured cake…"

Nathan interrupted her laughing. "Okay, Okay I get the idea. You know your cake."

Haley shivered. She loved making Nathan laugh. He really lit up. "Yes I do. I'm the Queen of Cake and don't you ever forget it either."

"Alright. I've filed that piece of information away for later reference."

"Good."

"Maybe we should call Lucas." Haley gave him quizzical warning look as if to say 'Haven't we been through this before.' At her glance, Nathan rushed to clarify the meaning of his previous sentence. "I mean, so that we can buy a cake that fits the theme of the party. I don't want us to end bringing a Buzz light year cake to a Cowboy themed party."

"Good point. By the way, Woody is way cooler than stupid Buzz light year."

"Oh come on. All Woody has is a wind up string and a lunchbox. Now Buzz has all the cool gadgets!"

"Gadgets that only work in his mind! Obviously your puny little brain can't take in the magnificence that is Woody." The sound of disgust in Haley's mind made Nathan choke back a laugh.

"Magnificence…Wait, I swear I had this same conversation with Lucas when I movie first came out." Nathan shook his head in disgust.

"Well it's nice to know that at least ONE of the Scott Brothers has any sense."

Nathan opened and closed his mouth trying to find a response to her statement that didn't sound childish or arrogant. Failing to find one, he again shook his head in despair.

Realising that she'd once again had the last word; Haley smiled triumphantly before moving the conversation to less controversial shores.

_Who ever though Toy Story could be viewed as a controversial subject!_

"I think I remember Lucas saying that your mum has a catering company along with the café. She's still town right? Maybe we could ask her to donate her services to the benefit?"

Haley watched as a dichotomy of feelings flashed across Nathan's face. He hadn't really spoken to Karen since she along with his Dad had announced their decision to send them to HII. He could still remember the look her face as he said the most hurtful thing he could think of.

_Flashback_

"You're sending us where?!" Nathan screamed.

Nathan watched as Karen closed her eyes, trying so desperately to stick to her guns. He could see the internal battle taking place but he was beyond caring at the moment. Dan wrapped a hand around her shoulder, comforting her.

"HII. It's the place where we think you'll get all help and attention you boys need..." Dan explained.

"We don't need any help! You just don't trust us to keep our promise!" Lucas yelled as Nathan began to pace. Nathan could barely hear his brother's voice as adrenaline ran through his body and his blood rushed through his veins.

"Nathan, stand still! We do trust you but your mother and me…"

"SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FATHER!" The moment the words had left his mouth, Nathan had regretted them. Karen was his mother. She was more than that in fact. Disgusted with himself but too proud and angry to apologise Nathan fled the room, trying to erase the pain on Karen's face.

_End Flashback_

Nathan was brought crashing out of the past by Haley's voice.

"You okay?"

"Fine. C'mon we should probably get going if we want to catch her."

**OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH**

**Tree Hill, Karen's Café – 10:20am**

Karen busied herself as she helped her waitresses to clear tables and take orders. Today wasn't very busy but she just felt the need to do something other than sit around and wait for the late morning rush. Tree Hill was still her favourite café branch. It had been the first one she had opened and she had had so many good things happen to her here that she could almost always be found when she wasn't needed elsewhere.

The sound of the bell above the shop door ringing, alerted the café owner to the presence of potential customers. Grabbing her notepad, Karen prepared herself for taking their orders, when she realised who one of the two people who had entered the shop were.

"Nathan…"

"Hi." A brief moment of silence passed as she analysed her youngest son's appearance. Her brown eyes focused the baseball cap he was wearing for second too long. Noting the focus of her gaze, Nathan immediately removed the offending garment and placed it in his coat pocket.

The clearing of a throat caused Karen acknowledge the petit girl standing beside Nathan. Haley extended an arm towards the older woman. "Hey Mrs Scott. We haven't met before, which is kind of ironic since I used to work in one of these places back home…"

"It's nice to finally meet you Haley." Seeing the confusion on the teenagers face, Karen continued. "Lucas told me all about you and the rest of your group. He's very fond of you. I've already met Brooke and you don't look like the other girl Lucas described to me…"

"Peyton." Haley substituted as she shook Karen's hand.

Curiosity got the better of Nathan. "Wait. Let me get this straight. Lucas introduced you to Brooke?"

"Well, Brooke kinda introduced herself but he's brought her here more than once. I think he really likes her. She's really nice too."

"They aren't talking anymore." Nathan informed his mother.

"What! Why?"

"Brooke accidentally stumbled across something's about Emily…and Lucas just lost it and won't listen to Brooke's side of the story." Nathan was feeling good about the fact he was engaging in a conversation with Karen without the awkwardness. He gave his mom a glance letting her know that Haley didn't know about the situation.

Karen shook her head in disappointment. "That boy is so stubborn, just like his father." Awakening from her reverie, Karen watched in amusement as Haley pushed a reluctant Nathan forward.

"Haley…"

"Say it!"

Sighing, Nathan swallowed up his pride and said something that had been a long time coming. "I'm sorry about what happened before, you know. I just wanted to say that you are my mom and I'm sorry that I ever said otherwise."

"It's okay." Karen stepped forward feeling emotional and let Nathan hug her. Haley smiled touched at the rare display of affection Nathan was taking part in. Stepping away from the embrace, Karen cocked her head to the side and gave Nathan a knowing look.

"What?!"

"Don't what me young man! I wasn't expecting this apology until the Christmas holidays, when your father would threaten you into giving me one. It's only November, so that means you want something."

Nathan gave his mom a sheepish grin before allowing Haley to explain the situation.

A couple hours later, Haley and Nathan exited the café with a bag full of his mother's goodies and the promise that Karen would deliver enough food for the event later on in the day.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Haley questioned as they made their way toward the bus stop. They'd agreed to go and help Lucas and Brooke with the decorations of hall, seeing that their job was over.

"Actually, it was great. I forgot how good it felt to be able to talk to my mom again."

Haley nodded as removed a muffin from the bag and the two sat in an amicable silence for a while. She was startled when she heard Nathan's voice again.

"So are you going to tell me why you were avoiding me the night of the dance?" He watched intrigued as Haley blushed and avoided his gaze. He had asked her to be his date to the dance and she'd accepted but somewhere between his proposal and the dance itself, something had changed.

It took a while for Haley to formulate reply to his question. "Not today but I'll tell you someday. Choosing to accept her answer, Nathan stood and helped Haley up as he spotted an oncoming bus.

"Our ride's here."

* * *

For anyone wondering when Nathan and Haley are gonna get it on...don't worry, there willl be some romance soon. Jake and Peyton as well as the rest of the gang will feature in the next installment too. This was sort of a drama free chapter so they'll be a little more action coming your way soon 

Like or Dislike?

Your turn to write something down. :)


	8. You're the Reason I Stayed

See! I didn't take too long to update. This chapter was orginally a lot longer but i felt that the new and bigger storyline deserved its own chapter. The next part should be up in a week, a week and a half tops. Hope you enjoy this

**OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH**

Chapter 8 – You're the reason I stayed

_Great Ormond's Street Hospital, Main Hall – 12 pm_

Jake sighed inwardly and mentally wished that he and Peyton had been given another task by Josh. Although entertaining the children was fun, he wished they'd been given something that would allow them to talk through their current issues. Don't get him wrong, he'd loved every moment he'd spent with these children. They inspired him, despite the guarantee that most of them wouldn't see it past their 16th birthday; they were willing to live lives that people without such a destiny couldn't live. The experience had made him appreciate Jenny's health even more.

Things were finally starting to die down as the parents and children organised themselves as they began to trop out to the cafeteria. Seeing that Peyton was finally free of the mass of children that had huddled around her previously, Jake made an eager but cautious approach towards the curly haired blonde.

She glanced up as he approached her. "Hey, can we talk?"

Peyton stared at him, mentally debating whether it was time to stop giving Jake the cold shoulder. She was getting pretty tired of running through all the possible scenarios as to why he hadn't bothered to tell her he worked at her school. Plus, she was pretty sure that Brooke was tired of listening to her stories too. She once thought she saw her best friend making stabbing motions behind her back during one of these said conversations.

As she opened her mouth to speak, the doors to the room reopened and Brooke & Haley made their way towards the duo, closely followed by the Scott Brothers.

"Hey P.Sawy…" Brooke's sentence trailed off as she spotted something behind her best friend. Turning around, Peyton could just about make out a figure sitting the corner of the room. She felt more than saw, Brooke whirl past her towards the young girl.

Brooke knelt down in front of the blonde girl, who looked about the age of 4. "Hi, are you alright?"

The girl shook her head in response, fear present in her eyes. At the back of her mind, Brooke could sense a group forming behind her.

"Back off guys, you're scaring her." Hearing the sounds of the gang complying with her request, she refocused her energy and gently asked the young child about herself.

"Are you waiting for someone? Your mummy?"

"My mummy's not coming. She's in heaven." The reply was so faint that Brooke had to strain to hear it.

"Is anyone coming for you?" A shake of the head was the only reply Brooke received. "Okay, my name's Brooke and if you want, and if the nurses at the front desk will let me, you can go shopping with me and buy all the decorations for the charity event tonight. But only if you want to."

"I want to."

"What's your name?"

"Emma."

"Okay, then Emma. Let's go." Taking her by the hands, Brooke lifted from her seat and placed her on the side of the hip. Turning around, Brooke was surprised by the looks everyone was giving her. She'd forgotten that they were still in the room.

From the way Emma moved closer to her, Brooke could tell that Emma had too. Haley and Nathan were smiling, whereas, Lucas' eyes were filled with admiration, a hint of surprise and a darker emotion that she couldn't read.

Glancing down the child gripping her arm, Brooke brought her head down to her level. "You see that guy standing right there, that's Lucas. He's really nice and he's going to come with us, alright? And so are Haley and Nathan." She watched with interest as Emma's light blue eyes seemed to almost analyse Lucas and the other two. A few moments later, she had made up her mind and nodded her approval.

"Okay, so I guess were gonna head out now." Lucas followed Brooke as she made her way to the door they'd entered through.

"Oh P.Sawyer and Jake could you guys just talk and get it over with please. The awkward looks and silences are so annoying." Brooke's light eyes darkened as she watched Haley dip her hands, once again, into the bag of goodies Karen had provided. "I swear Haley, if you eat anymore of what Karen gave us, I'll shave your hair off and you'll be too fat too do anything about it."

Nathan watched amusement clear on his face as he watched them leave. "Brooke knows how to make an exit. C'mon Haley lets go get some food to replace what you motored through before Brooke finds out. Bye guys."

"I did not motor through anything!" Haley countered indignantly as she followed her partner out of the room.

"So what do you call practically inhaling four doughnuts in two minutes then?"

As their voices faded away, the awkwardness between Peyton and Jake was up to an all time high. Neither one of them sure of how to proceed. A few seconds of silence passed before, Peyton took a seat and voice her thoughts.

"Why?"

"I never told you about working at HII because I technically didn't work there anymore."

"What?"

"Being here, counselling here was a temporary job. A Result of a favour from Josh. I was only meant to be here for a year. It was never my dream to do anything like what Josh and the rest of the team do for everyone at the school. But between meeting you and being pressured my Josh to stay, it became more than just a job between my basketball career and music thing. It became my dream. You're the reason I'm still here Peyton. You made me stick around longer and I stayed because of you!. Peyton I..."

For the second time that day an untimely entrance interrupted the two but this time Peyton was grateful was glad for the distraction. She needed time to absorb Jake's confession. Standing, Peyton smiled a geninue smile at the entering parents; not quite sure whether the grin was a result of Jake's confession or the fact that she was no longer feeling unwanted.

* * *

So what did you think? Old friends will be joining the gang in the next chapter. One mystery solved about the feuding in the group. Hope you liked it. 


	9. Meaningful Conversations & 90s Hits

**I am well aware that this update took longer than a week and a half but life caught up with me and i just wasn't satisfied with what i was writing. I'm sorry. This chapter isn't very lengthy but I'm want to be able to write what I'm planning to happen in a separate chapter. There is a method to my madness as my politics teacher always says**

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

**Chapter 9 – Meaningful Conversations with Complete Strangers**

HII, Female Toilets near the Main Hall – 2:45 pm

Brooke Davis burst into the room as a high pitched growl of frustration escaped her lips. With the speed of a souped up hotrod and the determination of a Monster Truck, she ploughed her way over to the sink and mirror section of the lavatory all the while muttering under her breath.

A young female eyed the newcomer curiously as she applied a fresh coat of cherry flavoured lip gloss to her mouth, determined to stay out of girl's way and away from the frustration. Ultimately the gossip girl in her won out and she turned towards the only other occupant of the room.

"Are you okay?"

Brooke tore herself away from her thoughts of roasting a certain blonde on a barbecue grill to the question that had been directed her way.

"NO! I AM NOT OKAY." Brooke was practically foaming at the mouth as the words came tumbling out her mouth.

"First of all, he accuses of something I never did with his "holier-than-thou" flipping attitude. Then he treats this young girl like she doesn't exist because "she reminds me of bad memories". And then to top it all off, he has to be so damn gorgeous with blond hair and eyes that sink into your soul. Where is the justice in the world? Why is it that the only guy who I could even consider dating seriously is a complete jackass to me and only me?!"

Seemingly unfazed the redhead turned back to mirror and continued to gloss her lips. "A simple yes or no would have done the trick. Not that I didn't enjoy your little Jerry Springer type monologue."

_This girl's attitude is starting to grate on my nerves._ "Thanks for your show of moral support and it was more the Tyra Banks show than Springer." Brooke bit out sarcastically. "I thought women were meant to show each other some solidarity."

"First of all," The girl replied as she moved onto the eye shadow sector of her makeup routine. "I came to top up my makeup not have a run in with a deranged teenager. Second, I thought the sign on the door said 'Ladies' and not 'Female Support Group'."

A kind of calm gripped Brooke as she stared into the girl's eyes. Something clicked for both of them mentally and they recognised themselves in the other's eyes.

Brooke was the first to speak when the moment passed. "I could really hate you."

"You could really like me." Was the honest reply. Capping the lid on her lip gloss, the other occupant turned to face Brooke completely. They both took the opportunity to analyse one another properly.

"Brooke Davis."

"Rachel Gattina."

_A Few Minutes Later, Main Hall_

Lucas sat staring the sleeping form of Emma in front of him. She was what he'd imagined…a long time ago. A summer ago, everything had seemed so perfect, everything in its right place. _The Calm Before the Storm_

A shadow over his shoulder, retrieved Lucas from his musings. Lifting his head slightly, Lucas was confronted with the look of sympathy and understanding on Nathan's face. Unable to bear the message his younger brother was silently trying to convey.

"I know, Nate. I need to move on."

"You also need to apologise to Brooke before you find your soul moving on to a different plane. We both know that Brooke didn't purposely invade your privacy and the fact that she hasn't beheaded you yet shows how much she likes you. Don't push her cause she's close to the edge, she's trying not lose her head."

_silence_

"Nathan, never again. Just never again." Lucas and a few other people around the room stared at Nathan incredulously.

"C'mon Lucas. It's a 90s classic and it actually applies to this conversation. Its good advice and you make use…" His sentence trails off as something behind Lucas catches his eye. "Unfortunately, I think the advice is no longer relevant. Brooke's heading this way and it seems as though she fallen off the cliff."

"What?" Lucas turns just in time to find Brooke stuffing his arms with the plans and decorations.

"Here you go, Lucas. Don't forget to watch Emma. Have fun, Bye." She throws him a sarcastic smile

"Brooke! Wait, where are you going? This meant to be a team exercise and you can't leave me with her."

At this, Brooke spins abruptly on her heels; the look on her face caused the younger Scott to take a couple steps backwards.

"Excuse me?! Team exercise?! Since this task has begun, your contribution to this task has been your presence. Maybe in your twisted mind that constitutes as work but in the real world it doesn't. I'm sick and tired of derogatory comments, your refusal to form sentences longer the word 'okay' and your condescending and haughty attitude!"

With each word Brooke jabbed Lucas' chest.

"So I'm leaving and whether you can pull your head out of certain part of your anatomy to fulfil the requirements of this supposed team exercise for a group of children with unfortunate ailments is your prerogative. I refuse to apologise and formulate excuses for your behaviour. Oh and her name is Emma. Are we clear?"

Before Lucas could answer her question, he was confronted with the image of her retreating form and the sound of her high heels hitting the marble floor of the hall.

"Great."

"Well Big Brother, I can honestly say that apart from the fact you are completely and utterly screwed, we have learnt three things today. 1) Don't piss Brooke off. 2) That girl has one heck of a vocabulary."

When Nathan made no move to fill the silence a couple seconds later, Lucas' curiosity kicked in.

"What's three?"

"I thought that would have been obviously. Sleep with all the windows closed and the door to your dorm double locked tonight."

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

a/n: Rachel's appearance is going to cause a lot of drama and force a couple characters to face their demons. Update coming soon. Please review, so that i know if you actually want an update


End file.
